The washing machine performs washing, rinsing and spinning processes for taking dirt off the clothes by using action of detergent and water. There are drum type, agitator type and pulsator type in the washing machines.
The drum type washing machine carries out washing by slowly rotating the drum around a horizontal axis in a state the detergent, the washing water, and the laundry are introduced into an inside of the drum having a plurality of tumbling ribs formed thereon so that the washing of the laundry is made by falling down impact of the laundry after being lifted by the tumbling ribs and friction force.
The drum type washing machine is used widely day by day because the drum type washing machine causes almost no damage to the laundry and no entangling of the laundry, and consumes a small amount of water.
The clothes drier dries a drying object by blowing hot air produced from a heater into the drum to evaporate moisture in the drying object. In the clothes drier, there are air discharging type, and air condensing type clothes driers depending on a system of processing moist air produced during the drying object is dried.
The air discharge type clothes drier discharges the moist air from the drum to outside of the drier, and the condensing type clothes drier condenses the moist air from the drum, to remove moisture from the air, and blows the dried air into the drum again, for re-circulating the air.
Those drum type washing machine and drier are provided with doors for preventing the laundry and the drying object, such as clothes, from being thrown out. A related art door will be described, with reference to the attached drawings.
Referring to FIG. 1, the door 10 is provided with an inner frame 12 having a hinge assembly 5 connected thereto for opening/closing of the door 10, and an outer frame 14. The inner frame 12 and the outer frame 14 are fastened with bolts 11, and there is a door glass 13 between the inner frame 12 and the outer frame 14. Accordingly, the door glass 13 is fixed by the inner frame 12 and the outer frame 14 at a circumference thereof.
The inner frame 12 has a hook 15 and a hook hole 12h for opening/closing the door 10, and the outer frame 14 has a handle 14a at one side thereof for opening/closing the door 10. The handle 14a is projected from one end of the outer frame 14.
The projection of the handle from the one end of the outer frame 14 impairs an overall appearance of the drum washing machine and the clothes drier.